Hannah is killed!
Another tragedy befalls the Harpers. This time, it is Hannah Harper Atchley who is the victim of a cruel fate, after she is viciously run down by her evil aunt Erica Harper. Despite it all, new life comes in, as Amy Smythe-Jablonski and Diana Ames give birth to their children. Scene One Louisburg Square. Hannah had just left her brother, Dylan's house, and was walking across the square, over by Victoria Jensen's house, when all of a sudden, a car is driving at a high rate of speed turning off of Mount Vernon onto Louisburg Square. The driver ran into Hannah and slammed into her with a shuddering thud. Joanna Niewoehner, who was on her way back to her sister's house, screamed in pain as she saw her cousin get hit on the street. The car who ran her down sped off in a cloud of dust. The entire family was out in full force. Victoria ran inside the house, and called 911. 911 OPERATOR: 911, what's your emergency? VICTORIA: There has been a hit and run on Louisburg Square. Right in front of my house. 911 OPERATOR: And your name? VICTORIA: Victoria Jensen. 911 OPERATOR: Do you have an identity of the victim. VICTORIA: My niece in-law. Hannah Harper Atchley. 911 OPERATOR: We will send one over immediately. (The family is gathering outside. Wendy is in tears, with Michelle and Sydney comforting her; Dylan is also in tears with Adam and Sheila trying to comfort him. Eric and Barry are sobbing; Rosemary is in her husband's arms sobbing. All of a sudden, a heartbreaking scream carried over the din. It was a child's voice. The family is stunned to hear Maggie screaming at the top of her lungs. MAGGIE: Mummy! NO! Not my MUMMY!!!! (Velda Smithfield, the social secretary to the family gathers the heartbroken little girl in her arms; Anyssa ran out of her house to comfort her. Craig comes over and sees what has happened to his wife. He is overcome with grief. The entire family is rallying around him. The ambulance comes and the paramedics are trying to help her. However, nothing can be done. She was injured fatally. She was pronounced dead at the scene.) Scene: Several hours later, at Dylan's townhouse. Everyone has gathered. Now, they were trying to decide what would be done about a memorial service. The body was so broken that Craig and the family agreed that she should be cremated.) ELSPETH: Craig, I am so sorry about what happened. I am at your disposal if need be, my dear. CRAIG: Yes, Elspeth. Thank you, I am definitely going to need your help for sure now. ELSPETH: I will be there for you. CRAIG: How am I going to do this? I have no idea on how to take care of a daughter on my own. ELSPETH: That is why I will be here. So will Mrs. Buxley. (Another voice pipes up. It is Angela, Craig's former wife, and Hannah's best friend.) ANGELA: I would be glad if you could allow me to help out with Maggie. CRAIG: That would be quite helpful, Angie. I really could use your help. ANGELA: I know you and I can't be together again as a married couple, but as friends, I can certainly help. Hannah had asked me that if anything should happen, she asked me to help raise Maggie. CRAIG: I would be glad to have your help, Angie. VELDA: Have they found out who did this? WENDY: No, still no word from the police. They haven't even found the car. Nor the driver. CARA: I heard something over the news, that may have sounded like they may have a suspect. ROSEMARY: When was this? CARA: At six. I looked at the news on TV when I was at the hospital. They may have found the suspect. WENDY: Who? CARA: Erica. DYLAN: Aunt Erica killed my sister?! (Enter Aunt Patricia. She is upset by the accident that had killed her great niece.) PATRICIA: You mean? CARA: Yes, Aunt Patricia. Erica ran over Hannah, for whatever unearthly reason. PATRICIA: I think we know what reason she did. SHEILA: Why? PATRICIA: Because she wanted to steal Maggie from Hannah, and she felt that with Hannah dead, Erica could swoop down and steal her from Craig without any trouble, seeing as how he would be mourning Hannah. DYLAN: Well, she went and finally did it! ADAM: Did what, honey? DYLAN: Erica succeeded in alienating the family and killing one of us. I knew she hated Hannah, but I never believed she would kill her! BARRY: She hated her that much? DYLAN: Yes, she did, Barry. Remember how I told you about what she had Nigel do to her? BARRY: Oh, yeah. I remember now. DYLAN: Erica always does something to benefit Erica. Not anyone else, least of all us. ROSEMARY: And her constant blathering about how she always thinks of the family first. CRAIG: Obviously, she only cared about herself. Nobody else, I assure you of that. ROSEMARY: When she does come out of the ether, what do we do? PATRICIA: This time, she has gone too far. We HAVE to get her out of our lives, and cut her off. DYLAN: I am all for it, Aunt Patricia. CRAIG: So am I. VELDA: I am sure you are going to need some time to take care of business, sir. Would you like it if I took this dear darling little girl over to Anyssa's house? There she can play with her cousins, if she is up to it. CRAIG: That is sweet of you to think on that, Vel, but I think I want to be with Maggie tonight. After all, it is just her and I now. VELDA: I understand, sir. CRAIG: But there is nothing that says she cannot have her cousins over to our house. VELDA: I will be glad to arrange that. CRAIG: Maggie, honey, who do you want to come over? MAGGIE: I want Jolie to come over. ANYSSA: All right, sweetheart. I will have Aunt Vel bring Jolie over. MAGGIE (through her tears): Thank you, Aunt Anyssa. ANYSSA: You are welcome, honey. (Maggie and Jolie walk to her dad's car, hand in hand. They crawl in the backseat. An unusually subdued Jolie brought along her stuffed rabbit, one of the few things she has that isn't sports related. She hands it to Maggie to comfort her. Maggie takes the rabbit and breaks down in tears. Jolie, herself crying, hugs her cousin.) Scene Two A slum located in South Boston. Erica Harper is hiding. The car she used to kill Hannah was slightly damaged, and she was riding a streak of good luck. Fortunately, nobody pieced it together how she broke out of prison to get her revenge on Hannah. ERICA: Now, NOTHING will stand in my way of getting Maggie! I swore to you, Nigel, that I would get your daughter back! Now that Hannah is dead, I will make sure that is fulfilled. Once I get Maggie back, then I will have Dylan killed and get the fortune from the family! Then, I will be supreme, and nobody will ever sneer at the Harpers again! Those two will be out of my hair for good, and then the fortune will go to ME! To use as I see fit, who cares about the rest of the family?! Erica Harper will be supreme! (Once again, Erica slithers out from her hiding place, and she runs to her car, where she is having a grand time for herself. She is high on her killing of her niece and she hopes to replicate that high will killing her nephew. However, as she crawls out, she is stopped. She turns around and sees Dylan standing behind her. He is absolutely livid.) DYLAN: Well, well, well! Look at what I found, Aunt Patricia. The jailbird outside of her cage! (Patricia comes over to where Dylan sees Erica. She too is livid.) PATRICIA: I do believe you're right, Dylan. It IS Erica. Whatever on earth SHOULD we do with her?! DYLAN (glaring hard at his aunt): We should do to her what she did to my sister, but that would be too good for her! PATRICIA: You're right there, Dylan, but I think I have a better idea. DYLAN: What is it? PATRICIA: We're going to take her to see EVERYONE! And make her take whatever punishment she is slated to get! DYLAN: I am for that. Shall I do the honors? PATRICIA: By all means, darling. DYLAN (burning a glare through Erica): All right, you! GET UP! (Dylan yanks a protesting Erica up) ERICA: How dare you do this to me?! DYLAN (his eyes burning with hate): You're damned lucky I don't yank you up by your hair! Now, get up, damn it! ERICA: I am not going to sit here and take this.....this...abuse! DYLAN: You are going to take it, "Auntie"! Now, get up before I beat the living tar out of you! PATRICIA: You listen to Dylan! GET UP! ERICA: No. (Patricia is not fooling around! SHE grabs Erica by the hair and yanks her up!) PATRICIA: I said, GET UP! ERICA: OW! Let go of my hair! DYLAN: Then, get up, damn it! You're coming with us! You are going to face the entire family and every one of our friends, and associates! You will NOT like what you have to hear, but you will hear it just the same! PATRICIA: And you will NOT like it, but you will be forced to take it! (Patricia calls the police, while a furious Dylan grabs his evil aunt and shoves her in his car.) Scene Three The Atchley Mansion a few hours later. Everyone even connected with the Harpers are at the mansion. Dylan grabs an unwilling Erica and drags her to the door. ERICA: You will not get away with this, neither of you! DYLAN: Shut up, you murdering bitch! ERICA: How DARE you treat me like this! DYLAN (exploding): Damn it, you stupid bitch! I said shut up! You've lost whatever right to say anything when you killed my sister! ERICA: I am not going to tolerate this! (Dylan has had enough. He slaps Erica in the face.) DYLAN: Bitch! Now, GET in there! ERICA (again attempting to play the victim): He HIT me! PATRICIA: You're lucky he only slapped you! Now, shut up, or I'' will hit you! (Dylan shoves his evil aunt into the house, where everyone sees her and is burning angry at her!) DYLAN (his eyes burning with rage): Everyone, HERE is the one who killed Hannah! (The rage is evident in the room and that same rage begins to boil over as everyone present begins to shout their anger and hatred at her.) WENDY: My GOD! It was YOU?! You killed MY daughter?! CARA: You ought to be SHOT! INDIA: You are beneath contempt! ALLEN: What were you THINKING?! MARILYN: You have absolutely no shame, you sociopath! LYLA ANN: You should be given the electric chair! A shame that this is not a death penalty state! JOANNA: You're EVIL! ROGER: You have no soul! Absolutely NONE! CAITLYN: You are absolutely amoral! ADAM: You are so beneath contempt, it is disgusting! BARRY: I hope they throw the book at you! AUDRA: You are a monster! SHAWN: You are a thoroughly despicable woman! VELDA: You, Madame, are absolutely and completely HEARTLESS! ALICIA: Shameless! CHRISTOPHER: You are vile! SHEILA: It was YOU! You did this! ANNGELIQUE: How did you get out of PRISON?! AJ: You wicked woman! SHARLYN: You monster! JACQUELINE: Have you no SHAME?! DIANA: There is no excuse for what you did! SCOTT: You really have done it this time, you evil bitch! CRAIG: You KILLED my wife! ROSE: I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! JAMIE: You vicious bitch! LIBBY: If there is a hell for those unfaithful to their own family, may you BURN in it! VIOLET: Disgusting piece of work! MICHELLE: You have gone way too far this time, Erica! (The entire room explodes into voluminous screaming and yelling at Erica.) ERICA (yelling over the chorus of anger): I don't have to take any of this! ANYSSA: YOU SHUT UP, ERICA! YOU ARE A COLD-BLOODED MURDERER! (She slaps Erica hard in the face) ERICA: Damn you, bitch! I am gonna.....! (Her attempt to rush Anyssa fails as Samantha stops her. She then slaps her sister hard.) SAMANTHA (angrily): Nobody is sacred to you, are they? You wicked bully! You kill your own niece, and for what?! To get your bigamous lover's daughter?! You are SICK! ERICA (gloating): At least she is dead, and now, I can take what is MINE! Maggie, come to Auntie Erica. MAGGIE (petrified, given what she had been through already): NO! DIANA: There is a law against this! VELDA (coldly): You keep your hands off that child! PATRICIA (enraged): You leave her alone, Erica! She is not yours! ELSPETH: Hands off my granddaughter! ERICA: Shut up, you bitches! I'm getting what I deserve! Come to me, Maggie, I order you! (Erica grabs a screaming Maggie. Elspeth is enraged; Steven and Samantha run over to try to get Maggie away from Erica. The resourceful Maggie, although terrified, bravely kicks Erica in the shin, hard. Erica screams, dropping the child. This allows her to run towards her father.) MAGGIE (completely terrified and in hysterics): DADDY! DADDY! (Craig gathers his sobbing and hysterical daughter in his arms. Angela glares at the evil Erica, who is nursing her sore shin where Maggie kicked her.) ANGELA: What the HELL is wrong with you, woman?! Terrorizing that poor little girl! ERICA: You stupid bitch! She is my late husband's daughter! CRAIG (still comforting his sobbing little girl): Wrong! Nigel never had parental rights to her! ERICA: Bullshit, you liar! In my HUSBAND'S stead, I DO have that right to demand my daughter! SHARMAINE (infuriated): No, you do NOT! You were NEVER his wife, you slut! I was Nigel's ONLY wife, and as such, that means you do NOT count, Erica! Besides, if it were up to me, I would sue for parental rights, but I cannot do so and, more importantly, I will ''not do so. I will not remove Maggie from the man who loves her more than life itself. I want her to remain with Craig, the only real father she has ever known. ERICA: You British BITCH! You don't have any right to say that to me! STEVEN (angrily): Yes, I believe she does! SHE was Nigel's wife, NOT you! ERICA: Do you think I really care what you have to say?! CLARISSA: You had better care! Steven is her uncle. ANDREW: You're worthless, Erica Harper. AMY: You are totally despicable. ERICA: Nobody tells me that I am worthless or despicable! VERONICA: About time someone did, you evil shrew! SHARMAINE: Damn it, woman! Have you NO sense of decency?! ERICA: No! I. do. NOT! I have no use for decency! Maggie is MY daughter! I had Nigel RAPE Hannah so she could have MY baby! (The quiet is deafening! Upon her blurting out that she had her so-called "husband" rape her own niece, the entire room looks at Erica with sheer disgust. The room buzzes with the admission.) PATRICIA (sickened): You literally had Nigel Bennett rape Hannah so you could have a daughter?! VELDA: I cannot believe that you would even be capable of something so despicable! You are absolutely vile! ELSPETH: You evil BITCH! ANYSSA: How can you even THINK you can get away with this?! DYLAN: You make me SICK! It's a good thing I know not to hit a lady, even though YOU are NO lady! ERICA (egotistically): Yes, I am! I AM EVIL! And I am PROUD of it as well! Why do you think I wanted Dylan killed?! I want to be the head of this family! And I AIM to be! And I am NOT sorry that I had Hannah raped! I AM NOT SORRY ABOUT THIS AT ALL! DYLAN (totally repulsed): You really ARE that damned twisted! You had my sister RAPED! ERICA: Yep, and proud of it! (Wendy walks up to her smug sister in-law, and slaps her hard across the face) WENDY: You evil, soulless woman! You have lost all respect in this family! THAT is for what you did to my daughter! ERICA: SO?! I am PROUD of what I did! I would do it all again, and the same way I did it now! I am BETTER than all of you! You are NOTHING! You HAVE nothing! DYLAN (angrily, but quietly): Wrong, "Auntie"! We DO have something! We have one another, which is a lot more than what YOU'RE going to have! ERICA: What in the hell are you talking about?! DYLAN (in a voice carved out of pure ice): You will soon see! (Patricia walks up to her hated niece, while the rest of the room glares at her in sheer disgust. Roger comes up to Dylan, his beloved cousin, and puts his arm around him) PATRICIA (in a cold voice): I am going to tell you what will be done! Before we came here, I called the police. In exactly five minutes, Erica, they will be here at the mansion. They will be here to arrest you for felony vehicular homicide! Your only course of action will be to willingly surrender! Be advised that if you do not surrender, we will tell the police what you have just admitted to us all! (Erica is fuming as she cannot believe that anyone would even talk to her in this manner!) In all my life, I have never been more disgusted with anyone than I am with you right now, Erica Cecelia Harper. You have done some really despicable things in the past few years, but this one really takes the cake! First you have a man; a man whom you had no right to even be messing around with, actually rape your own niece for you to have a baby; then you try to kill Dylan for the family fortune; and now you kill Hannah because you can't stand to see her happy with her daughter, and Maggie WAS Hannah's daughter, not YOURS! (Erica smiles smugly) We have had all we are going to take from you! You've burned all your bridges behind you and you have lost. As of right now, you are no longer a part of this family! You are dead to us. Hannah and Michael are more alive to us, Erica, than you are. Your actions have been harmful, and in Hannah's case, they were fatal, to the well being of this family! Get out of here, Erica! GET OUT! You are no longer welcome here and nobody in this family will have a good word to say to you! NEVER! You are officially cut off from the family! No money, no support, no contact! You are dead to us, Erica. Get out of this house and get out of our lives! ERICA (not caring): Burn in hell, you stupid bitch! I refuse to surrender! All you lot are unfaithful to family! DYLAN (rage coloring his words, his eyes spitting venom): NO! If anyone is unfaithful to this family, "Auntie", it is YOU! Your lies, your conniving, and your out and out evil are evidence enough of your unfaithfulness to us! If anyone was unfaithful to blood, it was you! Now, get out of here. I am so glad for the fact that my children; Sheila's daughter, Anyssa's children; and Rose's son will be spared from ever having anything to do with you. You've already destroyed Maggie's life, and she will recover from that, in time, we in this family will see to that. Maggie will not be wanting for love, for she will have that, and it will help her heal. The rest of the kids will see you as what you really are, an evil woman. You are definitely evil, Erica. I do not ever want to speak to you again! Get out of here, and get out of our lives, once and for all! (The police pull up. Erica, taking her aunt's advice and knowing deep inside that she has no other recourse, turns herself in. The entire group watches silently as she is handcuffed, and taken away in the police car. The rest of the family is quiet. Dylan, drained from the events of the evening, is weeping in Adam's arms. Sheila, Roger and Adam are comforting him. Maggie is crying softly in her father's arms. Sharmaine comes over and comforts her late husband's daughter. She looks at Craig.) SHARMAINE: Craig, I wouldn't want to remove a child from her father, no matter what. What Nigel and Erica did was very wrong, and the anger and disgust I have for what they did knows no bounds. That said, you are the only father Maggie has ever known. And in my mind, you will be the ONLY father she ever knows. And I can't allow anything to happen to your family. I know Nigel was my husband, and she is, by marriage, my stepdaughter, but YOU are her father, the only father who has been in her life. I just hope I can be in her life as well. CRAIG: Without question, Sharmaine. You are indeed welcome in her life. SHARMAINE: Thank you, Craig. (The family bonds, but during the quiet, Amy Jablonski moans, and so does Diana Ames. Both are pregnant.) SCOTT: Di, what's wrong? CODY: Are you all right, Amy? DIANA and AMY (together): It's time! (Everyone is galvanized into action, forgetting all that had just occurred. The two are escorted to Mass General with the police escorting. The family awaits word as Amy and Diana are wheeled into maternity. Hours pass, Scott is called back, and so is Cody. Minutes later, both are beaming with pride. They are now fathers. Scott, for the second time.) SCOTT: Diana gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. CODY: Amy gave birth to a handsome baby boy! (The assembled crowd is enthused. This helps lessen the sadness of Hannah's death.) ANYSSA: Have you thought of names? SCOTT: Yes, we had a name chosen for her, before she was born. VELDA: You knew she was a girl? SCOTT: Yes, Diana had a sonogram done to determine the baby's gender. VELDA: That is fantastic. What is the darling's name? SCOTT: Valerie Anne Ames. SHARLYN: Named after Mom and Aunt Linda Anne. SCOTT: Yes. Diana and I agreed on it. CLARISSA: What about our grandson, Cody? CODY: Jacob Andrew Jablonski. ANDREW: My name is his middle name. CODY: Jacob also coming from your side of the family. Amy's ancestor, Hollis Jacob Smythe. CLARISSA: I swear, that is the best testimony. The Smythe name lives on! DYLAN: Congrats to both couples. It's as if a circle is flowing. WENDY (coming up to her son and kissing him on the cheek): Yes, it is. (Even in dark times, like Hannah's death, the cycle of life lives on, in the newborn eyes of Valerie Anne and Jacob. So, in spite of Hannah's passing, new life keeps the circle going. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Funeral episodes